terra2kfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra 2K Wikia
Introduction T'''he year is '''2078. The 21st century will soon draw to a close, and for the past hundred years, the world has been at war with itself, changing and developing, in a state of metamorphosis. First, wood. Concrete. Then, steel. The air becomes thick with smog as smokestacks spit their filth and soot into the clouds. Carbon chrome and bright lights speckle the cities of the world, glowing in the darkness of a world wracked by pollution. The further they rise into the sky, the more that each and every one of those monstrous towers shadow the streets below. The weak become weaker, the sick become sicker, and the powerful continue to gain their foothold in a world that was now ruled by the corporations lofted above the 'lesser men' from the sanctuary of their ascending structures. A torn and broken world is all that is left behind now. The once-great figureheads of the century hide in the shadows, waiting for the end to finally come. Your Life in the Technocratic Age Y'''ou came into this torn world at a terrible time. The older generations gazed upon you in your childhood with dread as they awoke, systematically, to the world you would grow up in. The harsh truth strikes like a viper; what was once a great, earth-bound society has crumbled into degeneration and filth. Oh, these new augmentations, these new technologies, they seemed wonderful at first. Promising. No longer, though. The people who use them are twisted and deformed by metal and synthetic. Why are the people in the streets always wearing blank looks upon their faces? Who can truly say, with the masks that these people wear, that they are man, or machine? The light of the sun seems darker than the glowing lights of the city. Eerily beautiful, you might think? Perhaps... but the darkness cast over the towering corporate strongholds tells another story entirely... Welcome to the New World When you go forth, keep in mind that any information that you see here may be a work in progress. Hello and welcome to the wiki for the '''Terra: Dark Future setting! You'll find all the information about this homebrew setting all in one place here. The setting and the community is always growing, so feel free to take a look around! What Are We We are a roleplaying community that believes in an immersive and truly player-driven experience. The world of Terra is literally your oyster. You can cook it any way that you like. A perfectly dynamic story that begins to change and grow as soon as you step foot into it. Any of your actions have rippling effects on the events of the game, however small or large, or insignificant as they might seem. You will be thrown through a spiraling staircase that only gets deeper and darker as you descend it. You will find yourself in new heights as you look down upon a world, much like our own, but in a dark and treacherous future. This is where you will reside. This is Earth, in its darkest hour. type=search Useful Links * Index * Latest Activity * Timeline of Terra * Dictionary * Player Characters Contributing Looking for something to work on? Check the current Stubs. See Templates for help making templates. Side bar to-do stuffs: * A small Recent Wiki Activity box here, like on other pages. * Maybe a gallery that pulls random images. * A lore tid-bit box, maybe also randomly generated (See the Roleplay Repository site for what I mean by this) * Could also have something like a 'featured article' that just grabs a random article or something. Category:Browse